Jack Gamble
Introduction As a young boy living in the North Blue, Jack Gamble always wanted to become a pirate. He now aspires to become the next Pirate King. Appearance﻿ Jack has medium length spiky brown hair and dark blue eyes. He often wears black t-shirts with weird catchphrases on them, khaki shorts, and flip flops. Personality Similar to Luffy, Jack Gamble is very laid back and prefers to take things one step at a time. Although he is the captain, the voice of reason in the crew usually comes from Dorsalo or Swamp Fox. Abilities and Powers Jack's main weapons are his two swords strapped to his belt. He also uses the powers of the Ondo Ondo no Mi to control the temperature around him. In combat, he heats or freezes his swords to increase their strength. History Before the Timeskip (1522 AOP) Jack's history before his arrival on Arctic Island is currently unknown. The First Crewmember Jack arrives on Arctic Island in his boat the Red Dagger searching for crewmembers. He explores the island and only finds snow and ice until he reaches a mansion. After eavesdropping on the guards, Jack learns that the mansion belongs to several close friends of the Celestial Dragons. All of the slaves are in poor condition, but Jack notices a fishman that looks close to death. Jack takes the fishman to a nearby cave and warms it with his Devil Fruit Power. The fishman, named Dorsalo, thanks Jack and tells him about his past. Jack wants Dorsalo to join his pirate crew, but Dorsalo says he has already made up his mind. Jack flips a coin to decide, even though Dorsalo agrees to come with him. Once Dorsalo's chains are melted off, Jack and Dorsalo exit the cave and run into several guards. Using their fighting abilities, the two pirates defeat the guards and escape to the Red Dagger. The two decide to call themselves the Swashbuckling Pirates and set off on a new adventure. Guns N Bandages Jack and Dorsalo stop on Apueblo Island to restock their provisions. After being fooled by mirages, Jack and Dorsalo are found by a local tribe. The Chief introduces himself and says that the tribe is currently struggling with fever, and the medicine man, Swamp Fox, is busy trying to find the cure. The Chief also says that the tribe is at war with their rivals, known as the Yellow Bandits. Jack makes a deal with the Chief to help defend the tribe from the Yellow Bandits if the tribe repairs their boat. That night, the Yellow Bandits attack, but Jack and the Chief defend the tribe. The next day, Jack and Swamp Fox make plans to go on the offensive. Jack fights Yellow Jacket, the leader of the Yellow Bandits, and defeats him. The crew gets ready to leave, and Swamp Fox joins the crew as their sniper/doctor. Jack Hits the Jackpot Soon after leaving Apueblo Island, the Swashbuckling Pirates reach Dabloon Island, where a magnificent treasure is supposedly burried. Because of this, two pirate captains are currently fighting over the island: Captain Gonzo of the Gonzo Pirates and Captain Rocky of the Avalanche Pirates. Immediatley on landing, Jack takes off with a shovel and searches for the treasure. When digging, he runs into the Gonzo Pirates and ends up getting captured. Jack is brought to Captian Gonzo and agrees to help them search for the treasure as long as he can have a share. However Gonzo is greedy, and plans on using Jack to find the treasure, and then taking the whole thing for himself. When Jack and the Gonzo Pirates find a treasure chest, the Avalanche Pirates appear and steal the chest. However, they are stopped by Dorsalo and Swamp Fox, and a battle ensues. Jack defeats Captain Gonzo, and Dorsalo and Swamp Fox team up against Captain Rocky. After defeating the pirate captains, Jack and his crew take the treasure and depart from Dabloon Island, now with the money to buy a ship. Recruiting on Horseshoe Island After leaving Dabloon Island, Jack and his crew capsize after the treasure chest causes the Red Dagger to flip. They are then rescued by a marine ship, commanded by Captain Stryker and his crew. Jack learns that he now has a 25 million beli bounty. Jack fights Stryker but their battle is interrupted by a tidal wave caused by Dorsalo. Now on Horseshoe Island, Jack runs to Barricade City in search of new crewmembers. After a dog begins following him he is once again found by marines. The dog turns out to be Connery, a man with Inu Inu Devil Fruit powers. Jack and Connery fight the marines and Jack fights Stryker, who appears once again. When Stryker uses his Fuku Fuku powers to turn into an owl, Jack and Dorsalo flee, only to meet up with the rest of the crew. The Swashbuckling Pirates fight the marines and are able to escape thanks to X Drake. Jack takes his place at the front of the ship, and the crew sets out for the Grand Line. For more of Jack's adventures: Take a Gamble Major Battles Jack vs. Yellow Jacket Jack vs. Gonzo Jack vs. Stryker Jack and Connery vs. Yee Ho Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Devil Fruit User Category:North Blue Characters Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Swordsmen